Elf
by Nozomi Rizuki 1414
Summary: Selama ini manusia dan Demon hidup berdampingan. Namun Daemon terus memburu manusia dan melakukan banyak tindakan kriminal yang merugikan kedua ras. Tapi Daemon tidak bisa bertindak secara leluasa. Ada lelaki misterius yang bertugas menjaga keamanan di balik bayangan kelam. Dia adalah Elf. (Bad summary. Warning inside)
1. Chapter 0:Prolog

**Title: Elf**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: Supernatural, Crime**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, OC (mungkin) figuran, Typo pake s, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Not Yaoi**

**dldr...**

* * *

><p><strong>Elf<strong>

_Dunia ini tidak hanya dikuasai manusia._

_Ada eksisitensi lain yang bersembunyi dan hidup membaur bersama ras manusia._

_Mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai 'Demon'._

_Ras istimewa dengan kekuatan melebihi manusia dan dikaruniai umur panjang._

_Ras yang hanya dianggap mitos oleh kaum manusia._

_Eksistensi luar biasa ini terbagi menjadi dua golongan._

_Golongan baik yang sering disebut Light Demon atau LD, golongan yang hidup membaur dengan manusia dan hanya melakukan aksinya sambil tetap berada di balik bayangan._

_Dan golongan jahat yang disebut Dark Demon atau Daemon, Demon yang lebih sering memunculkan identitasnya dan melakukan tindak kriminal yang dapat membahayakan ras manusia bahkan Demon sendiri._

_Dua golongan ini sangat bertolak belakang. Membaur atau menghancurkan ras manusia tanpa sepengetahuan manusia itu sendiri._

_._

_Namun manusia yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai golongan ini seenaknya membunuh para Demon tidak berdosa._

_Mereka menamakan diri mereka 'Hunter'._

_Hunter beranggapan semua Demon berbahaya karena pada dasarnya Demon merupakan pemangsa manusia._

_Mereka membunuh Demon tanpa pandang bulu, entah itu LD atau Daemon._

_._

_Tapi aku bukan salah satu dari mereka._

_Aku adalah pemburu dan Pembunuh Daemon, namun aku melakukannya dengan alsan yang jelas._

_Tujuanku adalah menjaga keamanan dari tindak kriminal yang dilakukan para Daemon. Juga mencari orang-orang yang memiliki garis takdir untuk menjaga hubungan ras manusia dengan ras demon._

_Namaku adalah Elf._

_Peri yang menjaga keamanan di balik kegelapan._

_Dengan caraku sendiri._

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Prolog<strong>

_._

_._

_(03.00)_

Di sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan dua buah jalan yang terputus oleh aliran sungai yang tidak begitu deras, terlihat seorang pria berjas dengan rambut rapi sedang berdiri di sana sambil memandangi pantulan bulan di air. Sesekali pria paruh baya itu melihat arlojinya, seperti tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Wah.. wah.. sepertinya aku terlambat. Kau sudah menunggu lama ya?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan pria itu, sekaligus memecah keheningan malam di sekitar sana. Terlihat pria lain yang hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang dengan celana jeans berjalan mendekati pria satunya. Poni hitamnya sedikit menutupi matanya.

"Ya. Aku datang sesuai perintahmu. Aku juga sudah membawa barangnya. Sekarang serahkan benda itu dan aku akan pergi." Jawab pria berjas sambil menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan coklat di tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku juga bawa barangnya kok." Pria yang satunya merogoh kantung celananya. "Tapi sebelumnya..."

TRANGG! Dua buah benda logam bersentuhan dengan keras di belakang pria berjas, membuat pria itu tercekat. Di belakangnya terlihat pria berbaju kaos menghalau serangan yang berasal dari pedang milik seorang lelaki misterius dengan pisau lipat. Ekspresinya tak terbaca karena lelaki itu memakai topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Siapa kau? Dan sejak kapan kau di sini?!" Tanya pria berponi itu dingin. Kemudian lelaki misterius berpakaian serba hitam itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Lelaki misterius itu terdiam sejenak sambil memperhatikan dua pria yang kini memasang posisi siaga karena bisnis mereka diganggu orang asing. kemudian ia menyarungkan salah satu pedangnya dan berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Furuta Haru dan Asano Mamoru." Lelaki itu mulai membuka suara, membuat dua pria yang lain terdiam karena nama mereka disebutkan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Pengedar narkoba dan pemasok pasar gelap. Kalian berdua berencana melakukan barter di jembatan ini dengan barang yang akan ditukarkan dua kilogram heroin dan sebuah jantung manusia."

Dua pria itu tercengang mendengar ucapan si lelaki misterius. Entah siapa orang ini, tapi yang jelas ia sudah terlalu banyak tahu tentang mereka. 'Orang ini harus dibungkam.' Pikir mereka.

"Dengan reputasi seperti itu kalian digolongkan sebagai penjahat kelas satu. Tapi sayang sekali aku harus menghabisi kalian disini dan bukannya melalui pengadilan. Karena kalian memang bukan manusia."

Kembali kata-kata lelaki itu membuat Furuta dan Asano tercekat. Orang itu bahkan sudah tahu lebih dalam tentang 'apa' mereka. Sebuah rahasia yang hanya 'sejenis' mereka yang tahu.

"Haha..!" Terdengar suara tawa meremehkan dari pria berpakaian kasual bernama Furuta. "Hebat sekali kau, bocah. Bahkan bisa tahu bahwa kami bukan manusia. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Hunter!?"

"Aku tidak seperti mereka yang membunuh daemon tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan aku bukan bocah." Tegas lelaki itu dengan nada dan wajah dingin.

"Aku tidak peduli kau hunter atau bukan. Pada akhirnya kau akan membunuh ku juga. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, kaulah yang akan mati!" Furuta segera berlari menuju lelaki itu disusul oleh Asano. Mata mereka berubah merah dan cakar tajam keluar dari jari mereka. Kini Furuta dan Asano telah menampakkan wajud mereka yang sebenarnya. Yaitu wujud makhluk bernama 'Daemon'.

Mereka menyerang lelaki itu bersamaan dengan kuku mereka. Namun dihalau oleh kedua pedang milik lelaki bertopi itu. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat lelaki muda itu mengayunkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya pada kedua iblis itu. Furuta tumbang dengan tusukan telak di lehernya, sedangkan Asano berhasil menghindar meskipun perutnya teriris cukup dalam.

Asano kembali berdiri dan menyerang lelaki itu dari arah depan. Lelaki bertopi sudah bersiap menghalau serangannya. Namun Asano langsung menghilang dan muncul di belakang lelaki itu, mengincar lehernya untuk diiris dengan kukunya. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi karena lelaki misterius itu segera menghindar dan kembali menusuk perutnya.

Asano lagi-lagi berdiri dan menyerang lelaki misterius. Meski terluka parah ia masih bisa berjalan karena bukan organ vitalnya yang diserang.

"Brengsek! Mati kau bocah!" Seru Asano seraya menyerang lelaki itu secara langsung. Kini gigi taringnya pun telah dikeluarkannya. Ia benar-benar serius kali ini.

"Kau gigih juga ya.." Sedangkan si lelaki misterius hanya berdiri sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertahan.

Asano terus saja berlari tanpa mempedulikan luka di perutnya. Hingga taring tajamnya hampir mengenai kulit leher pemuda misterius, mencoba mengoyak dan memakan dagingnya.

Sayangnya pria itu kalah cepat dengan lelaki misterius. Pedangnya lebih dulu menancap di jantung Asano. Membuatnya tewas seketika.

"Sebagai daemon kalian lemah. Jujur saja, aku yang kecewa." Ucap lelaki misterius itu pada mayat di hadapannya. Ia kemudian menyarungkan kedua pedangnya yang masih berlumuran darah dan mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya, ia mengetikkan nomor dan menunggu nada tunggu hingga seseorang mengangkat.

_"Halo, dengan Inspektur Yoshiro Toga."_

"Inspektur Yoshiro. Tugasku malam ini sudah selesai. Karangan laporannya akan kukirimkan lewat email besok. Lebih baik kau segera bereskan mayatnya sebelum pagi." Lelaki misterius itu memberi laporan serta perintah dengan nada dingin kepada Yoshiro, yang bisa dibilang atasannya.

_"Baiklah, terima kasih. Kerja bagus... Elf."_

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, lelaki yang diketahui bernama Elf berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Raut wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali, bahkan setelah ia membunuh.

"Sudah hampir pagi. Lebih baik aku segera pulang. Aku tidak mau terlambat sekolah hari ini." Gumam Elf di tengah perjalanannya. Kemudian ia menghilang di balik bangunan tinggi di tengah kota yang masih sepi. Iris bulatnya terlihat bersinar diterpa cahaya bulan yang dipantulkan oleh air sungai.

.

.

.

_Teiko High 12.00 p.m._

Siang hari ini tidak begitu terik meski mentari tetap memancarkan sinarnya. Cuaca yang bagus untuk makan siang bersama teman-teman di atap sekolah SMA Teiko. Begitu pula yang dilakukan kelima pemuda dengan warna surai berbeda saat ini. Kelimanya sedang asyik ngobrol (meski beberapa terdengar seperti bertengkar) dengan bento masing-masing. Mereka adalah Akashi Seijuuro, Kise Ryota, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintaro, dan Aomine Daiki. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang memakan bento tersebut, termasuk orang paling doyang makan di situ. Alasannya sederhana, mereka tengah menunggu dua orang lainnya untuk makan bersama.

CKLEK.. Terdengar pintu menuju tangga dibuka, dari sana muncul seseorang dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan alis yang aneh berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menenteng satu kantung plastik besar roti dan sekotak jus.

"Sori.. aku telat." Seru Kagami Taiga –pemuda beralis aneh– ketika sampai di kumpulan lima pemuda dekat pagar pembatas. Ia segera mengambil posisi duduk di dekat pagar.

"Cih, lama sekali kau Bakagami! Aku kelaparan tau!" Omel pemuda navy bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Berisik kau Ahomine!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kagamicchi. Kurokocchi mana?" Seorang pemuda blonde bernama Kise Ryota ikut nimbrung di obrolan mereka.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kise, Kagami mulai celingukan. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"Entahlah. Tapi tadi dia bilang ingin ke sini duluan tadi. Kemana perginya bocah itu?" Jawab Kagami Bingung.

"Aku di belakangmu, Kagami-kun." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara di balik punggung Kagami mengejutkan mereka semua.

"HUWAAA!" Mereka semua (ex Akashi dan Midorima–yang jaga imej) berteriak saat tahu orang yang mereka cari sudah berada di antara mereka. Lebih tepatnya tertindih tubuh besar Kagami.

"Teme! Ngapain kau sembunyi di situ?! Mau bikin orang jantungan ya!?" Omel Kagami kepada pemuda berambut sky blue yang daritadi dicarinya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Yang sekarang ini megap-megap karena kehabisan udara saat ditindih Kagami sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak sembunyi, Kagami-kun. Aku sudah duduk di sini dari tadi, lalu kau datang dan menindihku." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar, meski wajahnya sedikit memerah karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Jangan bohong! Tadi kau jalan bareng denganku ke sini kan!?"

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua." Suara mengintimidasi terdengar dari pemuda heterochome, Akashi Seijuuro. "Lebih baik lanjutkan makan kalian sebelum bel berbunyi!" Titahnya tegas sambil menyuap bekalnya dengan malas. Membuat mereka terdiam.

Semuanya makan dengan tenang – meski beberapa di antara mereka tidak berhenti beradu mulut. Kuroko hanya duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas memperhatikan mereka sambil memakan bentonya. Sesekali matanya melirik Midorima yang berusaha menyuruh mereka untuk diam – sambil sesekali meremas lucky itemnya yang berupa boneka Hello Kitty karena kesal, dan beralih ke Akashi yang duduk dengan tenang di sebelahnya sambil sesekali menguap.

Tunggu, menguap? Kuroko tidak pernah melihat pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu terlihat kelelahan apalagi menguap. Karena penasaran akhirnya ia buka suara.

"Akashi-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kurang tidur semalam." Jawab Akashi seadanya. Sepertinya terlalu malas – atau terlalu lelah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

Pemuda dengan hawa keberadaan tipis itu kembali terdiam dengan masih memperhatikan teman-temannya. Sesekali ia ikut bercanda dengan Kise dan Kagami – meski wajahnya tetap datar. Kuroko benar-benar menyukai suasana seperti ini, suasana dimana ia merasa benar-benar menjadi remaja yang normal.

.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, salah satu dari mereka menyembunyikan rahasia yang sangat besar. Rahasia besar yang akan mengungkapkan sebuah fakta mengejutkan yang akan melibatkan sekaligus merubah hidup mereka satu persatu.

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>Haah... akhirnya story yang udah lama kependam di otak keluar juga.<strong>

**Nggak nyangka saya bikin fic bergenre crime begini #mandangin nista fic sendiri**

**Ini terhitung sebagai fic ketiga saya, tapi masih sama kayak fic saya sebelumnya: amatiran.**

**Semoga readers sekalian suka...**

**RnR please...**


	2. Chapter 1: Boy With Swords

**Tittle: Elf**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: Supernatural, Crime,**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, OC (mungkin) figuran, Typo pake es, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**A/N: Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena lupa menjelaskan beberapa istilah di fic ini. Jadi akan saya jelaskan di sini.**

**Demon: Ras yang setara dengan manusia, tetapi memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar. Makanan utamanya adalah manusia (darah, daging, organ dalam, hawa kehidupan, jiwa dll. Tergantung jenisnya).**

**Daemon: Singkatan dari Dark Demon, kelompok Demon yang sering melakukan tindak kriminal dan mengganggu keamanan 2 ras.**

**LD: Singkatan dari Light Demon, Demon yang hanya menyerang manusia jika sudah waktunya-lapar. Bukan Demon yang berbahaya.**

**Hunter: Pemburu Demon dari ras manusia, berada di bawah naungan asosiasi hunter. Memburu Demon tanpa pandang bulu. Bertujuan melenyapkan Demon dari muka bumi karena dianggap membahayakan manusia.**

**Elf: A****gen khusus yang bekerja ****kepada****pemerintah untuk menjaga keamanan dari Daemon. Tujuannya adalah menjaga hubungan antara Demon dengan manusia, berlawanan dengan hunter.**

**Istilah lain yang belum dimunculkan akan menyusul di chapter-chapter depan.**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 1: Boy With Swords**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nakamura, bisa kuminta data kasus terbaru?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya kepada seseorang yang dipanggilnya Nakamura.

"Baik, Inspektur Yoshiro." Jawab Nakamura seraya menyerahkan beberapa berkas kepada pria tersebut.

Pria yang bernama lengkap Yoshiro Toga itu segera menjauh dan memasuki ruang kerjanya di kantor kepolisian Tokyo. Ia pun membaca berkas-berkas itu sambil duduk di kursinya, sesekali membolak-balikkan halamannya.

Mata coklat pria 30 tahunan itu memicing ketika membaca kasus di halaman 5. Kasus biasa sebenarnya. Hanya saja pelaku kejahatan itulah yang membuatnya tidak biasa. Dan ini bukanlah kasus yang dapat ditangani oleh polisi biasa.

"Lebih baik kuberitahu dia sekarang." Gumam Yoshiro seraya mengeluarkan ponsel di sakunya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

_To: Elf_

_Subyek: none_

'_Bisa kau ke kantor setelah pulang sekolah?'_

.

.

.

_(03.00 p.m.)_

TENG.. TENG.. TENG..

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para siswa Teiko pun berhamburan ke luar kelas. Ada yang langsung pulang, ada juga yang menuju tempat kegiatan klub masing-masing. Beberapa di antaranya adalah sekelompok siswa yang dijuluki Kiseki no Sedai, tujuh orang pemilik surai berbeda warna yang memiliki bakat di bidang masing-masing. Kecuali Kuroko, enam orang di antara mereka juga merupakan anggota Komite Sekolah, oraganisasi paling bergengsi di Teiko karena untuk menjadi anggotanya tidaklah mudah.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menunggu kami seperti biasa, Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami di perjalanan menuju ruang komite untuk mengadakan rapat bulanan.

"Iya, aku ada sedikit keperluan hari ini, Kagami-kun." Balas Kuroko sambil berjalan bersama mereka – karena gerbang dan ruang komite searah.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal habis ini kami semua mau mampir ke Maji Burger lho Tetsu." Ujar Aomine yang berjalan di depan mereka.

"Tidak kita semua juga sih, ssu. Akashicchi tidak akan ikut kan?" Kise ikut masuk ke pembicaraan.

"Tanpa perlu bertanya pun kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Ryota." Jawab Akashi dingin tanpa memandang lawan bicara.

Setelah itu perjalanan mereka diisi dengan obrolan ringan hingga berakhir di depan pintu ruangan. Mereka pun masuk dan berpisah dengan Kuroko yang memang bukan anggota Komite. Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

.

.

.

_(04.00 p.m.)_

Seorang pemuda terlihat berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar yang di atasannya bertulisan 'Kantor Kepolisian Tokyo'. Terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian seragam berlalu lalang di sana. Pemuda itu kemudian memasuki ruangan bercat putih dimana ada seseorang yang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Wah, Tumben kau datang jam segini?" Tanya seorang pria yang sudah lebih dulu berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Yah.. aku cuma mampir sebentar di Maji Burger. Lagipula aku juga ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya balik pemuda itu dengan nada sedikit sarkastik yang sudah menjadi cirikhasnya di tempat ini.

"Dingin seperti biasa ya..." Gumam pria itu sambil mengrinyit. "Ada beberapa hal. Tapi pertama aku ingin meminta laporanmu semalam. Apakah sudah selesai?" Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah. Ini , Inspektur Yoshiro." Pemuda itu menyerahkan sejumlah kertas kepada pria yang merupakan Inspektur Yoshiro Toga.

"Terima kasih, 'Elf'." Ucap Yoshiro sambil menerima laporan tersebut.

Yoshiro membaca dengan seksama laporan yang diberikan yang diketahui bernama Elf. Setelah selesai, ia menatap pemuda yang tengah sibuk membaca buku di sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan. Inspektur muda itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu keltika Elf tiba-tiba menyela.

"Ada kasus untukku kan?" Tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Seperti biasa, kau lagi-lagi membaca pikiranku." Yoshiro menghela napas pelan, sedikit kesal karena pemuda di depannya ini selalu tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran." Jawab Elf dingin. Kali ini menatap Yoshiro. "Kasus seperti apa?"

"Ada dua kasus. Pertama kasus pemerasan, dan yang kedua kasus pembunuhan. Keduanya kemungkinan dilakukan oleh Daemon." Jawab Yoshiro seraya menyerahkan detil kasus yang sebelumnya diterimanya.

"Pemerasan? Apa bukan sekedar demon yang mencari makan?" Bantah Elf sambil membaca laporan yang diterimanya.

"Memang, seandainya manusia yang diserang hanya tidak sadarkan diri dan hilang ingatan. Tapi korbannya dihisap sampai kering dan mayatnya dibuang ke tong sampah. Bukan hanya itu, beberapa korban mereka juga sesama demon."

"Demon penghisap darah ya?" Elf meletakkan laporan tersebut ke meja kopi di depannya. "Yang pertama kurasa bisa kuselesaikan dengan cepat. Kasus yang kedua kubaca nanti saja. Aku berangkat." Pamitnya sambil berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Sedangkan Yoshiro hanya diam menatap kepergian Elf. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Ia berseru sebelum pemuda itu menutup pintu kantornya.

"Tunggu, Elf!" Jeda sebentar. "Apa kau masih mengharapkan kemunculan mereka? Kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja mencari mereka?" Yoshiro bertanya dengan nada sedih.

"Tentu saja. Dan aku akan terus mencari keberadaan mereka. Karena pada dasarnya ini takdir mereka, bukan takdirku." Balas pemuda tanpa menoleh sambil menutup pintu kantor.

Setelah Elf keluar dari ruangan itu, Yoshiro terus memandangi tempat ia berdiri tadi dengan pandangan sayu.

"Kuroko-kun..."

.

.

.

_(10.00 p.m.)_

Malam itu begitu hening, terutama trotoar sepi di wilayah pertokoan. Di sana terlihat seorang wanita berpakaian seksi dengan mata merah akibat banyaknya darah yang telah diminumnya sedang duduk di bangku panjang sambil memainkan ponselnya, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

Setelah beberapa lama wanita yang dikeahui sebagai Demon itu terlihat bosan dan memilih untuk melihat keadaan. Ketika melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar, ia tidak melihat siapapun dan memilih untuk kembali ke tempatnya. Namun, baru satu langkah ia mendengar sebuah suara yang entah datang dari mana.

"Permisi, bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Wanita itu kaget dan mengamati sekitarnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu darimana datangnya suara itu?

"Aku di sini." Suara itu kembali terdengar, namun kali ini lebih jelas. Wanita itu dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah menatapnya datar.

Wanita itu sedikit terlonjak karena ia tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan pemuda itu. 'Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa mencium baunya?'. Pikirnya heran karena sebagai demon, indranya cukup tajam untuk mendeteksi keberadaan makhluk lain di dekatnya.

Melihat lelaki itu seringai pun tampak dari bibirnya. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan mangsa yang menarik. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia dengan santai membuka suara yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar seksi.

"Wah.. apa yang dilakukan anak kecil sepertimu jam segini di tempat seperti ini? Mau mencoba merayu dan membeliku? Hm..?" Tanya sekaligus rayu wanita itu kepada pemuda di depannya yang jelas-jelas masih di bawah umur.

"Maaf, saya baru sampai di sini sejam yang lalu dan sedang mencari alamat ini. Bisakah anda memberitahukan di mana tempatnya?" Tanya pemuda itu seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat.

Sambil menerima dan mengamati kertas itu, wanita itu mulai memikirkan siasat untuk menjebak pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya ini.

'Orang baru ya? Fufu.. ini akan mudah. Tinggal kujebak dan kuhabisi saja dia. Darah manusia muda pasti enak.' Pikirnya sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Hmm... Tempat yang kau tuju tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Aku bisa mengantarmu, anak muda. Tapi sebagai imbalannya kau harus menemani aku ya..!" Rayu wanita itu sekali lagi sambil menunduk dan memegang dagu pemuda itu dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya.

Meskipun sedang dirayu oleh wanita seksi, pemuda itu tetap memasang wajah datarnya tanpa sedikitpun merespon perlakuan wanita di hadapannya ini. Entah ia terlalu polos atau tidak tertarik.

"Baiklah, jika kita bertemu lagi saya akan mentraktir anda makan sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Jawabnya datar.

"Hee.. anak yang polos." Gumam wanita itu melepaskan jarinya dari dagu pemuda itu. "Baiklah, ikuti aku! Ngomong-ngomong namaku Hana."

"Hai." Jawab pemuda itu singkat, tanpa ada niatan memberitahukan namanya.

.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan kini pemuda itu dan Hana sampai di sebuah gang sempit yang diapit oleh dua gedung besar. Hana tiiba-tiba berhenti menyebabkan pemuda yang berjalan di belakangnya refleks ikut balik punggungnya wanita itu terlihat menyeringai lebar hingga menampakkan taringnya, matanya berubah merah. Ia memperlihatkan wujud daemonnya.

"Khu..khu... Saatnya bermain~ anak muda..." Daemon itu kemudian berbalik dengan cepat menyerang Kuroko yang masih berdiri diam di belakangnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat menyadari sebuah pedang diarahkan lurus ke lehernya.

Kini di hadapannya pemuda itu telah mengacungkan pedang di tangan kanannya dan tangan satunya lagi menggenggam pedang yang lebih pendek yang sebelumnya disimpannya di dalam tas. Wajahnya tetap datar meskipun tatapannya terhadap Hana menajam.

"Jadi begini caramu menjebak mangsa? Rendahan sekali." Kata Elf – pemuda itu sarkastik tetap memandang tajam daemon di depannya.

Daemon wanita itu terpaku di tempatnya selama beberapa detik. Kemudian seringai kembali terpatri di bibirnya.

"Khu.. khu... Tak kusangka hunter yang manusia kirimkan hanya seorang bocah kecil." Ucap Hana meremehkan. Ekspresinya terlihat santai meski tahu nyawanya diujung tanduk.

"Tapi main-mainnya cukup sampai di sini saja!" Wanita itu mundur selangkah dan mengeluarkan sebuah belati kecil. Kemudian dengan cepat berlari ke arah Elf. Pemuda itu segera memasang kuda-kuda bertahan dan menangkis belati itu dengan pedangnya. Tapi kekuatan daemon itu cukup besar sehingga dia sedikit terseret ke belakang.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan manusia berdarah dingin seperti mereka!" Elf agak kesal karena sebelumnya disebut sebagai hunter. Kemudian ia segera mengayunkan pedang di kirinya ke samping Hana dan pedang di kanannya ke depan. Hana kembali mundur meski kali ini agak jauh. Pedang Elf sedikit melukai punggung Hana, menyebabkan Daemon itu mengerinyit kesakitan.

Elf berdecak kesal karena serangannya hanya melukai bagian wajah. Sementara itu Hana melompat dengan tong sampah besar sebagai pijakan dan meluncur turun dengan cepat menuju Pemuda di bawahnya, mengarahkan taringnya ke nadi Elf. Elf yang terlambat menyadarinya menghindar dengan cara melompat ke samping kiri. Namun bahu kanannya terlanjur tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

Melihat hal itu Elf langsung memegangi lukanya dengan tangan. Sementara Hana terpaku di tempatnya. Wanita itu tengah menikmati rasa darah Elf yang sedikit mengenai taringnya. Kemudian ia menyeringai dan tertawa mengerikan.

"Hahahahaha...! Tak kusangka darah manusia bisa begini enak. Sepertinya aku Demon yang beruntung karena bisa mencicipimu." Kata Hana sambil memandang Elf yang masih memegangi lukanya dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Karena itulah aku tidak suka kalau sampai terluka saat bertugas." Gumamnya pelan kemudian kembali bangkit dan menerjang ke arah daemon yang tengah mabuk dengan rasa darahnya. Ia menikam bagian punggung yang sayangnya meleset karena Hana menghindar dengan cepat.

Daemon itu tiba-tiba berada di belakang Elf dan mencekik lehernya dengan erat. Elf sedikit mengerang karena cekikan itu cukup kuat sehingga ia tidak dapat bernapas. Kemudian wanita itu membuka lebar mulutnya hingga menampakkan taringnya yang tajam dan mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah leher pemuda itu untuk sekali lagi merasakan darah yang membuatnya ketagihan.

Namun hal itu tidak terjadi karena Elf dengan cepat menusukkan pedang kirinya ke perut Hana, membuat wanita itu limbung dan mengerang kesakitan. Elf sedikit terhuyung karena cekikan Hana membuatnya kehabisan napas dan lukanya mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Ketika Hana tampak tak berdaya, dengan cepat Elf menerjang dan menusuknya tepat di jantung. Membuat daemon haus darah itu mati seketika.

Pemuda itu kembali menyarungkan pedangnya setelah sebelumnya membersihkan darah daemon yang tak lagi bernyawa itu. Lalu dengan cepat ia meninggalkan gang yang gelap itu sebelum bau darahnya tercium demon lain, tidak peduli bahwa dia sudah kelelahan akibat pertarungan tadi. Ia tak mau berurusan dengan demon yang kelaparan, ataupun dengan hunter yang mengejar demon yang kelaparan.

Ketika berlari, Elf mengeluarkan ponselnya menelepon seseorang.

"Yoshiro, bereskan kekacauannya. Aku akan ke tempatmu sebelum pulang."

"_Baiklah, kami akan tiba satu jam lagi."_

.

.

.

_(10.30)_

Di gang sempit dan gelap yang diapit oleh dua gedung besar, terlihat seorang laki-laki memasuki tempat itu sambil memegang pistol kecil di tangannya. Ia memperhatikan sekitar dengan waspada. Saat tahu tidak ada ancaman berarti, ia menyalakan senter kecil untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Matanya sedikit terbelalak saat menemukan mayat daemon yang bersimbah darah di gang tersebut. Ia akhirnya mematikan senter dan berdiri di sana untuk beberapa saat.

"Haah... ternyata aku keduluan. Padahal aku sudah mengincarnya sejak kemarin." Gumam lelaki itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan gang yang kini bau amis darah. Ia agak penasaran dengan siapa yang telah membunuh demon itu dan membiarkan mayatnya begitu saja. Ia pun menyimpan pistolnya dan sesekali menguap.

"Sudahlah. Hunter itu pasti bakal dapat hukuman gara-gara masuk ke wilayahku. lebih baik pulang dan tidur." Gumam lelaki itu sepanjang perjalanan.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 terbit... *benar-benar kayak bikinan kekanakan plestek.**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah mereview, memfavo,**

**ataupun yang jadi silent reader... #bow**

**Di sini saya sudah membongkar identitas Elf sebenarnya, tapi yang lain masih saya simpan untuk nanti.**

**Ngomong-ngomong kasus di chapter 1 ini cuma kasus pembuka. Ke depannya mungkin akan panjang, jadi ada kemungkinan satu kasus saya bagi jadi dua atau tiga chapter.**

**Sekian dulu chapter 1**

**RnR please...**

**Next chapter: case 1, Stranger**


	3. Chapter 2: Stranger

**Tittle: Elf**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: Supernatural, Crime,**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, OC (mungkin) figuran, Typo pake es, bahasa tidak sesuain EYD**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 2: Case 1, Stranger

_(03.30 p.m.)_

"Oi, Kise. Aku minta spagethy-mu!"

"Tidak mau ssu! Tadi kan Aominecchi sudah!"

"Murasakibara, berhentilah makan begituan. Seharusnya kau makan daging, daging!"

"Eh~ aku tidak mau memberikan kentang gorengku pada Kaga-chin~."

"Bukan itu maksudku baka!"

"Kalian semua berhenti bicara! Berisik-nodayo!"

Suasana di Maji Burger cukup ramai. Bukan karena pengunjungnya yang banyak. Namun keramaian itu disebabkan oleh Kisedai, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Kagami, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara dan Midorima yang sejak tadi makan sambil beradu argumen tidak jelas (sebagai catatan, Midorima berusaha menegur mereka dengan nada tinggi). Sedangkan dua orang lain lebih memilih diam sambil melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Seperti Akashi (hari ini ia setuju untuk ikut) yang menyesap kopinya dengan tentang seolah terbiasa dengan keributan yang dihasilkan teman-temannya, dan Kuroko yang hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya sambil menyesap vanilla shake dengan wajah datar. Pemuda mungil itu sesekali melihat ke luar jendela tepat di sampingnya duduk.

Sebenarnya ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran pemuda itu. Kuroko merasa ia dan teman-temannya seperti sedang diawasi. Sesekali ia melirik ke luar dengan tampang serius. Akashi yang dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya buka suara setelah melihat gelagat Kuroko yang duduk tepat di seberangnya.

"Kau menyadarinya juga?" Tanya Akashi.

"Eh?" Kuroko yang mendengar pertanyaan – atau pernyataan – Akashi heran.

"Ada orang yang memperhatikan kita dari tadi. Kau menyadarinya juga kan?" Tegas Akashi.

"Ya, aku baru tahu kalau insting Akashi-kun kuat." Jawab Kuroko.

Akashi terkekeh dan menyeringai mendengar kalimat Kuroko yang terakhir. "Heh, jangan remehkan aku, Tetsuya. Kau pikir aku siapa?" Ujarnya sambil melihat ke luar jendela. 'Mana mungkin aku tidak menyadari hawa orang lemah.' Lanjutnya dalam hati. Sejenak dua pemuda dengan tinggi hampir sama ini saling berdiam sambil terus memperhatikan orang asing yang terus mengawasi mereka di balik minimarket di seberang jalan.

"Hei, hei. Muka kalian serius sekali sih? Ada apa memangnya?" Aomine yang dari tadi ribut dengan Kise dan Kagami tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari orang asing di luar. Pemuda tan itu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kuroko yang duduk di sampingnya, membuat pemuda itu mengerinyit kesakitan karena lukanya akibat kejadian tadi malam tertekan.

"Bukan apa-apa, Aomine-kun." Jawab Kuroko berusaha senormal mungkin sambil menahan rasa sakit di lehernya. Ia tidak mau ketahuan dan dicerca banyak pertanyaan – terutama Kise yang dianggapnya paling berisik, dan ia tidak mau membuat teman-temannya khwatir.

Akashi yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Kuroko menatap tajam pemuda pucat itu tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Tapi ketika melihat Aomine mengeratkan rangkulannya pemuda yang menjabat sebagai ketua Komite itu pun akhirnya buka suara. "Lepaskan Tetsuya, Daiki! Kau membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas."

Mendengar titah Akashi, pemuda tan itu akhirnya melepaskan Kuroko dan kembali ribut dengan yang lain. Akashi pun ikut berbincang-bincang dengan Midorima.

Tak berapa lama ponsel Kuroko bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Kuroko pun membukanya tanpa pikir panjang. Saat ini ia sedang bersama teman-temannya. Jadi hanya ada satu kemungkinan siapa pengirim pesan tersebut.

_From: Yoshiro Toga_

_Subjek: none_

'_Apa kau masih di sekolah?'_

Dengan cepat pemuda itu mengetikan pesan balasan.

_To: Yoshiro Toga_

_Subjek: re-_

'_Aku sedang di Maji Burger. Langsung saja. Kirimi aku alamat lengkapnya!' _(Setelah membaca pesan dari Kuroko, Yoshiro mencak-mencak karena pikirannya lagi-lagi dibaca.)

Setelah mengirimkan pesan dan menerima balasannya, Kuroko kemudian berdiri. Hal itu membuat Kisedai yang lain berhenti bicara dan memandang ke arahnya. Melihat tanda tanya yang banyak melayang di atas kepala teman-temannya, Kuroko pun membuka mulutnya.

"Maaf, aku pamit duluan, ada urusan mendadak." Pamitnya sambil menunduk formal, salah satu kebiasaannya yang tidak bisa hilang.

"Siapa yang mengirimimu pesan tadi?" Tanya Kagami penasaran, mewakili yang lain.

"Ibuku. Katanya ada hal yang penting." Jawabnya bohong. Kemudian ia segera pergi dari situ dan menuju tepat yang dikatakan Yoshiro sebelumnya.

Sepeninggal Kuroko semuanya masih terdiam mencerna jawaban Kuroko barusan.

"Ibunya Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara bergumam pelan sambil memakan snacknya.

"Bukannya orang tua Kurokocchi bekerja di luar negeri-ssu?" Tanya Kise entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Kuroko keluar dari Maji Burger dengan santai. Sesekali ia melirik ke tempat orang mencurigakan itu berdiri. Tidak bergeming. Berarti bukan ia yang dibuntuti, melainkan salah satu atau anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Pemuda itu hanya berharap orang mencurigakan tersebut tidak berniat jahat kepada teman-temannya.

Menghilangkan semua asumsi yang memenuhi pikirannya, pemuda bersurai langit itu pun berjalan menuju tempat yang ditujukan Yoshiro meski terbesit rasa khawatir kepada teman-temannya. Letaknya cukup jauh dari Maji Burger. Sepuluh menit kemudian akhirnya ia sampai di tempat yang disebutkan, yaitu di tempat pembuangan sampah beberapa ratus meter dari sebuah sekolah menengah.

Kuroko bisa melihat garis polisi yang dipasang di sekeliling area tersebut beserta beberapa polisi yang mondar-mandir di sana. Juga pola mayat di samping tempat sampah. Tanpa pikir panjang ia melewati garis polisi dan mendekati Yoshiro yang sedang berdiri di dekat pola mayat sambil membaca laporan di tangannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi Inspektur muda itu masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Ia pun memilih melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar TKP. Di sekitar pola mayat terdapat sedikit bercak darah di daerah tangan. Kemudian didekatinya tempat sampah yang mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap sambil menutup hidungnya jijik. Pemuda beriris aquamarine itu menduga itu adalah sampah sejak hari pembunuhan yang sengaja tidak dibuang karena kemungkinan ada barang bukti pembunuhan di dalamnya.

Puas melihat sekitar TKP, Kuroko kembali mendekati Yoshiro yang masih membaca laporan di tangannya sambil sesekali mendesah lelah. Setelah beberapa detik berdiri diam, Kuroko menghela napas dan bicara.

"Jadi, apa alasan kematian korban?" Tanyanya to the point.

"HUWAA! Kuroko-kun?! Sejak kapan?!" Yoshiro terlonjak dan berteriak karena kedatangan pemuda dengan hawa keberadaan tipis di depannya, sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya menatap datar Yoshiro.

"Aku sudah di sini dari tadi."Jawab pemuda itu singkat. "Kau memanggilku ke sini, berarti ada hubungannya dengan Daemon ya?"

"Ya." Pria paruh baya itu sudah kembali ke wajah seriusnya. "Yang tewas anak SMA. Mungkin seumuran denganmu. Dia tewas kira-kira dua hari yang lalu pukul 6 sore. Mungkin lebih baik kau baca laporannya." Yoshiro menjelaskan singkat kemudian memberikan laporan yang tadi di tangannya.

Kuroko menerima laporan itu dan membacanya. Kuroko ingat ini laporan yang kemarin tidak jadi dibacanya. Laporan itu berupa identitas mayat dan keadaan ditemukannya.

'Nama: Kento Imai

Umur: 17 tahun

Sekolah: SMA Toto

Kelas: 2-2

Pekerjaan orang tua: Pemilik toko permen

Penyebab kematian: Lemas'

"Ini saja?" Tanya Kuroko setelah membacanya. "Apa dia memang mati lemas?"

"Ya. Tapi bukan sekedar lemas. Jiwanya..."

"Dimakan. Kan?" Sambung Kuroko.

"Begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong ada yang lainnya lagi." Kalimat yang diucapkan Yoshiro menarik perhatian pemuda minim ekspresi itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Jari manis kanan korban hilang."

"Eh?" Kuroko terkejut mendengarnya. Pasalnya Daemon yang mereka hadapi kemungkinan pemakan jiwa. Dan Demon jenis itu tidak tertarik dengan darah atau daging manusia. "Apa dia bersekongkol dengan Demon pemakan daging?"

"Tidak mungkin, karena Demon jenis itu pasti akan memakan habis korbannya dan hanya menyisakan tulang. Sedangkan ini hanya jari tengah. Menurutmu bagaimana, Elf?"

"Itu pesan dari pelaku."Simpul Kuroko. "Berarti pembunuhan ini memang disengaja. Bukan sekedar mencari makan."

"Yah.. aku juga berpikir begitu." Yoshiro berjalan menjauhi tempatnya berdiri sambil mengusap wajahnya lelah. "Aku akan memeriksa rinciannya lagi malam ini. Bisa bantu aku?" Tanyanya menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

"Maaf, malam ini aku tidak bisa. Aku ada latihan dengan divisi Seirin."

"Kau masih berlatih dengan para hunter? Kukira kalian bermusuhan." Pria paruh baya itu agak heran mendengar pemuda itu akan berlatih dengan hunter karena hubungan asosiasi hunter dengan Elf dan kelompoknya memang tidak pernah harmonis.

"Kami tidak pernah bermusuhan. Kami hanya berbeda pendapat dan aku benci mereka. Itu saja." Kata Kuroko.

"Terserah kau lah.." Jeda sebentar "Mungkin penyelidikan ini akan memakan waktu beberapa hari. Jadi kau tidak perlu datang ke kantor dulu. Selain itu jangan lupa ke rumah sakit dan obati luka di lehermu itu." Instruksi Yoshiro.

"Hai." Jawab Kuroko sambil melangkah pergi dari situ. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Toga oji-san."

"Hati-hati. Jangan lupa kerjakan prmu!" Sahut pria itu setengah berteriak.

.

.

.

_(Time Skip)_

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Belum terlalu larut bagi pemuda bersurai baby blue bernama Kuroko Tetsuya untuk berjalan pelan sekedar menikmati pemandangan Tokyo malam hari sepulang dari latihan dengan Hunter Divisi Seirin malam itu.

Dalam Asosiasi Hunter, tiap hunter memiliki wilayah penjagaan masing-masing. Penentuan wilayah penjagaan itu berdasarkan divisi tempat mereka bernaung. Salah satunya adalah Divisi Seirin yang menjaga bagian utara Tokyo. Meskipun tergolong divisi baru, tapi Seirin memiliki anggota yang cukup hebat. Hal itu tidak terlepas dari Aida Riko, pelatih manis mereka yang memberikan latihan neraka untuk mengimbangi tingkatan dengan divisi lain yang jauh lebih berpengalaman. Meski semua anggota hunter – termasuk pelatih – di sana masih SMA, kemampuan mereka tidak berbeda jauh dari Hunter pusat.

Itulah mengapa Kuroko memilih Divisi Seirin sebagai tempatnya berlatih bertarung. Selain latihan kerasnya yang dinilai Kuroko sangat bagus – meskipun tak jarang ia muntah gara-gara kelelahan, divisi ini juga masih baru sehingga tidak banyak informasi yang mereka miliki tentang dirinya ataupun 'kelompoknya'. Karena bagaimanapun Kuroko sebagai Elf tidaklah sepaham dengan hunter. Karena tugas Elf bukannya membasmi Demon seperti Hunter, namun mengurusi kasus kriminal yang berhubungan dengan Demon. Tak jarang ia harus menindak manusia yang membuat masalah dengan LD. Meski begitu ia tetap bisa berlatih bersama hunter karena sepak terjang kelompoknya dari generasi ke genrasi sudah sangat melegenda.

Sambil menenteng sebuah bungkusan kecil pemuda itu berjalan pelan di daerah pertokoan sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, melatih kemampuan spesialnya membedakan yang mana ras Demon dan yang mana ras manusia. Sesekali ia melirik isi bungkusan kecil di tangannya, bungkusan berisi novel yang baru dibelinya sesaat yang lalu. Sepertinya pemuda minim ekspresi itu sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pulang dan membaca novel barunya.

BRUUKK!

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan di depan Pemuda beriris langit ini tanpa sengaja bertubrukkan dengan seorang wanita yang membawa banyak belanjaan hingga barang-barangnya berhamburan di tanah. Mereka berdua juga sama-sama terjungkang ke tanah.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku tidak melihatmu!" Ujar wanita itu panik sambil membereskan barang belanjaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kuroko sambil ikut membantu membereskan. Tidak lupa ia mengamankan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"I-iya, aku baik-baik saja. Se-sekali lagi aku minta maaf!" Wanita itu kemudian berdiri diikuti oleh Kuroko.

"Ini, barang belanjaan anda." Kuroko menyerahkan barang belanjaan wanita itu. Tapi entah kenapa wanita berambut hitam lurus dan bermata hijau itu tertegun sambil memandang Kuroko dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Seperti... rindu.

Merasa canggung terus menerus diperhatikan pemuda baby blue itu kemudian membuka suara. "Ano.. ada apa?"

Sadar dari lamunannya wanita itu kemudian mengerjapkan matanya. "A-ah, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." Ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum canggung dan mengambil barang belanjaannya di tangan Kuroko. Mata tosca wanita yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kuroko itu kembali menatap Kuroko dengan intens, namun kali ini dengan tatapan lembut.

"Saya pulang dulu. Permisi." Karena merasa ia tidak memiliki keperluan lain Kuroko kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang, begitu pula dengan wanita itu.

Setelah jauh berjalan pemain basket bernomor sebelas itu kembali memperhatikan buku di tangannya seperti sebelumnya. Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa buku itu bukan miliknya, tapi novel dengan judul yang berbeda milik wanita itu.

"Jangan-jangan tertukar waktu kami bertabrakkan tadi." Gumam Kuroko sambil merengut. Gagal sudah rencananya membaca novel baru malam ini.

.

.

.

_(03.00 p.m.)_

Hari ini Kuroko mendapat waktu santai lebih banyak dari biasanya. Karena untuk beberapa hari latihan bersama Seirin ditiadakan dikarenakan pekerjaan divisi tersebut. Selain itu ia juga tidak perlu ke kantor polisi karena Yoshiro dan anak buahnya saat ini sedang melakukan penyelidikan dan itu bukanlah bagiannya, meski pemuda minim ekspresi itu lebih pandai di bidang tersebut.

Seperti sore-sore biasanya, Kuroko _nongkrong_ di Maji Burger ditemani vanilla shake kesukaannya. Bedanya hari ini ia tidak bersama Kiseki no Sedai – salahkan rapat komite dadakan atas titah Setan Merah. Ia habiskan sore itu untuk membaca buku 'temuannya' kemarin. Ia berencana mengembalikan buku tersebut kepada pemilik yang nama dan alamatnya tertera di halaman akhir buku itu. Sambil membaca, pemuda ekspresionless ini terkadang melirik ke jendela di sampingnya, masih gelisah mengenai orang mencurigakan kemarin.

"Orang kemarin tidak ada. Berarti memang salah satu dari Kiseki no Sedai yang didbuntuti." Gumam Kuroko. Ia kembali membaca buku di tangannya hingga sebuah suara mengganggu ketenangannya – bahkan seluruh Maji Burger.

"Kurokocchi!" Panggil riang seorang pemuda blonde yang tentu semua sudah tahu siapa.

"Kise-kun, berisik." Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Hidoi-ssu, Kurokocchi! Kita kan sudah lama nggak ketemu-ssu!" Rengek Kise sambil duduk di depan Kuroko seenaknya.

"Kita sudah ketemu saat makan siang tadi, Kise-kun." Kuroko menghela napas. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kise-kun tidak ikut rapat komite?"

"Tidak, hari ini aku ada pemotretan dekat sini ssu dan sekarang waktunya istirahat, terus sekalian mampir." Jawab Kise riang.

Pada akhirnya kedua pemuda itu hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol ringan – dengan catatan Kise lah yang lebih banyak bicara dan Kuroko hanya mendengarkan. Meskipun sesekali Kuroko terus memandang keluar jendela. Kini ia tahu yang diikuti selama ini adalah Kise karena 'orang itu' saat ini berada di balik minimarket seperti kemarin.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore saat mereka berdua memutuskan untuk keluar dari restoran tersebut. Namun Kise tidak langsung pulang karena jadwal pemotretannya belum selesai.

"Ne, Kurokocchi mau ikut ke tempatku pemotretan? Sekalian lihat-lihat?" Tawar pemuda blonde tersebut.

"Tidak, terima kasih Kise-kun. Aku harus ke suatu tempat setelah ini." Tolak Kuroko halus.

"He... Sayang sekali, padahal aku mau ngenalin sama produserku ssu. Siapa tahu Kurokocchi juga bisa jadi model? Kan wajahmu lumayan, yah.. meski masih gantengan aku sih..." Kata kise kepedean yang hanya dibalas Kuroko dengan memutar kedua bola matanya.

Mereka pun berpisah di persimpangan. Namun sebelum benar-benar jauh, Kuroko kembali memanggil Kise.

"Kise-kun."

"Ya? Ada apa Kurokcchi?"

"... Tidak, hati-hati."

Mendengar pesan dari sahabatnya itu Kise hanya menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempol sambil bergumam 'oke'. Kemudian pria beriris madu itu melambaikan tangan dan berbalik yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis oleh Kuroko. Sesaat kemudian senyuman itu hilang dan berganti dengan wajah datar nan dingin. Ia kemudian berbalik cepat menuju tempat persembunyian orang misterius yang dua hari ini mengusik pikirannya. Namun ketika hampir sampai, orang itu menghilang dengan cepat.

Menepis semua pikiran negatif mengenai orang itu, pemuda pucat itu pun mulai berjalan ke tempat yang ditujunya sambil memegang sebuah buku yang barusan dibacanya.

.

.

.

_(Setting Skip)_

Ting.. Tong..!

Suara bel terdengar ketika seorang pemuda dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata menekan bel di sebuah apartemen yang cukup luas. Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini sedang berdiri di depan apartemen mewah dengan papan nama Kouji tertera di depannya. Sedang apa ia di apartemen mewah dan siapa yang ingin ia temui?

Jawabannya sederhana. Pemuda ini hanya bermaksud mengembalikan buku yang tertukar dengan miliknya kemarin. Seseorang dengan nama Kouji yang tinggal di apartemen di pusat kota Tokyo. Beruntunglah ia karena alamat yang dituliskan sangat lengkap – bahkan sampai lantai dan nomor apartemen – meskipun nama yang dituliskan hanya nama depannya.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, pintu berdaun dua itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan mata zamrud.

"Doumo." Sapa Kuroko sopan sambil menundukkan badannya. Merasa tidak ada respon dari tuan rumah, ia pun kembali berdiri tegak dan memandang wanita tersebut. Namun ketika bertatapan dengannya, Kuroko merasa bingung. Wanita itu hanya diam membeku sambil memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Mulut wanita itu beberapa kali membuka menutup hingga satu kata keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Kuroko agak terkejut dan heran.

"Tet..su?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

TBC

**Sumimasen! Hontou ni Sumimasen! #bow**

**Maafkan saya karena agak telat update-nya... (Telat banget ini!) Meskipun saya nggak yakin kalo ada yang nungguin fic ini #Jdukk!**

**Bukannya apa-apa, tapi saya terkendala tumpukan makalah n middle test yang nggak ada hentinya. Tambah lagi sekarang udah masuk masa-masa final nih. Mana ada tugas mengarang juga.. Maklumlah, maba. Masih repot sendiri.. #garuk kepala (dia curhat di sini...)**

**Tapi sekali lagi saya harus minta maaf karena chapter ini kayaknya kurang menarik... Apa boleh buat. Saya harus memotongnya sampai sini dulu karena terlalu panjang. Sumimasen... #bow #Sakurai_virus_mode_on**

**(Kuroko: Nozomi-kun ternyata benar-benar payah.**

**Nozomi: Jangan ikut ngomen di sini Kuroko!)**

**Sebenarnya di kasus pertama ini saya akan mengungkap 'anggota' pertama di 'kelompok' Kuroko. Tapi sepertinya orangnya baru saya sebutkan di chapter depan atau mungkin depannya lagi. #Plakk!**

**Tapi mungkin minna-san sudah dapat gambaran mengenai siapa anggota pertama ini? Karena biasanya cerita saya emang gampang ketebak...**

**.**

**Sebelumnya mau saya jelaskan sedikit di sini. Demon di sini memang memakan manusia, tapi variasi makanannya berbeda-beda. Ada yang makan darah, daging, jiwa, bahkan emosi manusia, bukan keseluruhannya. Tergantung keturunannya. LD dan Daemon sama-sama memakan manusia, hanya saja LD memakan hanya untuk bertahan hidup dan tidak berlebihan seperti Daemon.**

**Ja, mungkin segitu saja cuap-cuap nggak jelas saya.**

**Review please...**


End file.
